¡A samehada!
by Hevith de Zar
Summary: Suigetsu tiene solo una oportunidad, o se olvidaba de Samehada o lo intentaba arriesgándose a que pensara lo peor de él.


****

Disclaimer:

Kisame ni Suigetsu me pertenecen, son propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto y éste es sólo un pequeño tributo de una devota fan a su magna obra:

* * *

**¡A samehada!**

— Kisame… ¿senpai? — Murmuro casi inaudible, apenas en un débil susurro que cobro vida con gran dificultad de entre el sonoro abucheo generado por los rufianes ahí establecidos. Dentro de aquella decadente y deplorable taberna de luces opacas, resguardada con maestría por los confines del país del río.

Lugar que conseguía sacar a flote con sus bebidas adulteradas el mal resguardado en las entrañas de la mente más humana, y que recubierta de una gruesa capa de humo de tabaco permitía a sus huéspedes, apenas con pequeños dejos de claridad, que vislumbrasen la eventualidad que fluí a sus alrededores.

Y así, fijando con sumo detenimiento sus violáceas pupilas en cada una de las partes que conformaban al hombre de aspecto terrorífico y apabullador, que yacía sentado delante suyo completamente dormido, fue centrando su mirada en los toscos rasgos de su azulada faz. Dónde el rojo que teñía sus mejillas eran la prueba exacta de la larga ronda de sake que bebió desmedidamente durante largas horas, en la espera del equipo Taka, al cual perdieron de vista en una inesperada redada que se concibió durante la misión y que les separo del resto a ambos espadachines.

Razón por la que se hallasen extrañamente juntos, cuando era innegable la latente rivalidad que el albino sentía hacía su superior, y por la cual intento aprovechar la oportunidad para batirse en duelo con este, más el tiburón paso de largo su oferta para llevarle a aquel lugar, donde esperarían a que la hábil rastreadora les buscase y finalmente se reunieran con ellos.

Le observo, apacible, con los brazos entrecruzados y sumergido en un mar de sueños, los cuales le tenían totalmente atrapado.

— ¿Senpai? — Cuestiono por segunda vez, temiendo en el peor de los casos despertarle por si acaso era que realmente se hallaba al tanto de las circunstancias que concurrían hacía su alrededor, pero tenía que cerciorarse de que realmente era preso de los brazos de Morfeo.

Sin embargo, y para su total sorpresa, el ninja de la niebla se encontraba vulnerable, perdido en el alcohol e incapaz de responder y dar señas de vida. Entonces una maliciosa sonrisa curvo los labios del adolescente, ese que agradecía a Kami- sama ser menor de edad y anteponer este percance ante la mirada de Kisame, cuando intento persuadirlo para que bebiera con él.

Después de todo, no mentía al negarse por la edad, ciertamente a Suigetsu no le gustaba el alcohol y eso era algo cierto.

— _"Soy menor de edad tío" — Argumento y aquel no insistió más._

No se fiaba del todo del chico, pero tampoco le sentía una verdadera amenaza ambulante. Siquiera para asustarse, y así, menospreciando sus habilidades _shinobi _no temió que éste intentase sacar provecho de las circunstancias, así pues, termino cómo se le veía ya en ese momento: dormido y con _samehada_ postrada a un costado suyo, más específicamente recargada del lado de la pared.

— _Mí oportunidad_ — Se dijo así mismo al verla puesta a su alcance, como si estuviese aguardando a ser tomada por él. O eso fue lo que su mente obsesionada con dicha espada le hizo pensar inequívocamente.

Cuanto no había deseado y añorado aquella oportunidad, la de tenerle para sí sin que su poseedor siguiera interponiéndose en el camino.

Un sueño ciertamente. Un sueño que lentamente se hacía realidad. Más no podía negar que fue obra suya buscar la manera de apartarse del resto desde un principio.

— _Yo no soy subordinado de Sasuke_ — Se repitió una y otra vez a lo largo de la tediosa misión, sin muchos ánimos de verse ahí varado desde su liberación. — _Mucho menos un títere de los imbéciles de Akatsuki _— Tenía muy en cuenta, con un prominente grado de recelo hacía aquellos a los cuales pertenecía su acompañante.

La oportunidad perfecta, la que malintencionadamente busco aprovechar desde que habían llegado a esa taberna, y la cual le indujo a levantarse de su lugar para ir y acercarse cuidadosamente al espadachín. Sin quitarle ojo de encima a cada paso que daba. Percibiendoque su pecho se contraía a medida que llenaba de aire sus pulmones. Con un semblante bastante lejano al de cualquier tipo de expresión antes mostrada.

Calmo, con sus duras facciones algo suavizadas, armonizadas con el profundo letargo que le dominaba, lo cual le daba un aspecto un poco menos que amenazador.

A nadie a su alrededor parecía importarle mucho lo que sucediera en ese obscuro rincón. Dónde apenas la nítida luz alcanzaba a revelar las entidades de los dos _shinobis_ de Kirigakure.

No había nadie que los evitara, y pese a que_ samehada_ solo obedecía a su verdadero portador se la llevaría consigo, sin importarle morir de una hemorragia provocada por las rasgaduras que su empuñadura le produjera.

Y ya estando a un lado suyo miro que su único obstáculo para llegar a ella era el tiburón, el cual estaba entre el albino y la espada. Así pues, muy cuidadosamente recargo su rodilla en el liso asiento de madera, para poder impulsarse hacía delante con tal de alcanzarla. Alargando su mano muy cuidadosamente. Todo esto, intentando no tocarle ni con el menor de los roces.

Suigetsu sabía de antemano el talentoso ninja que era, y comprendía que oportunidad como esa, ninguna otra volvería a presentársele jamás.

Todo lo tenía ya muy bien calculado para no tener que despertarlo.

— _Idiota_ — Se sonreía juguetonamente. Imaginando cual sería su reacción, cuando al despertar no los encontrase por ningún lado, y justo en el momento en el que denotó que le era imposible alcanzarla a esa distancia- por culpa de lo corto que eran sus brazos- tuvo que apegarse sólo un poco más a Kisame. A escasos milímetros de tocarle.

Posando una mano sobre la polvienta mesa de madera- rociada de colillas de cigarro- con la finalidad de distribuir peso, y no tener que verse en la penosa necesidad de caerle encima a causa de ello.

Fue ahí cuando una leve idea se coló por su cabeza. La cercanía de ambos cuerpos. Motivando un beso

— _Ni muerto._

Trago en seco ante la bochornosa escena rondando por su mente. Y entonces, se detuvo solo unos breves instantes a contemplar el rostro ajeno. Mirándole con su cara bastante cercana a la suya, en esa posición que a cualquiera que les mirase le pondría a dudar de lo que verdaderamente estaba intentando hacer tan cerca de él.

Con su esbelta figura a solo milímetros de tocarse con la suya.

Se ruborizo un poco con esta idea asaltándole la mente, e instintivamente giro la cabeza lo suficiente para ver hacía todas direcciones, y asegurarse de que nadie fuera testigo de lo que estaba por hacer.

— _Menos mal… _— Suspiro largo, al darse cuenta de que la gran mayoría se encontraba igual o peor que Kisame.

En pocas palabras se podría decir que él era el único que aun conservaba su sano juicio y dignidad intactos.

— _¿Pero qué…? _— Se alarmo de sobremanera al momento — _¡¿Yo porqué mierda me preocupo si me están observando o no? ¡No es como si realmente estuviera intentando algo así!_ — Agitaba su cabeza. Intentando despejar de su mente tan traumatizante idea, enardeciendo completamente sus mejillas. —_ Bien, a lo que venía… a tomar a samehada y a largarme de una puta vez… ¡Si!_ — Se recalcaba mentalmente. Intentando depuradamente desechar toda idea que no tuviera que ver con la principal encabezando.

De está manera intento nuevamente alcanzar la espada.

— _Vamos_ — Se decía con la yema de los dedos tocando la punta de la figura craneana adornando la empuñadura. Lamentablemente el contacto se diseminó, tan pronto sus dedos resbalaron, — _Mierda_ — Y en ese momento lo supo, sabía que para poder empuñar a _samehada_ tenía que acercarse solo un poco más al ninja de la niebla.

Pero… ¿Y si le descubría? Y peor aun ¿Y si pensaba que estaba intentado aprovecharse de él?

— _Ni de puta._

Prácticamente sería lo peor que podría sucederle en toda su vida, sin embargo… no tenía otra opción… o se olvidaba de _samehada_ o lo intentaba arriesgándose a que pensara lo peor de él.

— _Solo… _— Echo un vistazo al rostro del Akatsuki, el cual, parecía seguir en su quinto sueño de momento. No tenía nada por lo cual temer, Kisame realmente estaba ahogado de borracho y no lo notaría de ser así. Tan solo recargarse un poco sobre él, ni más ni menos que eso. — _Supongo que… _— Y posando temerosamente su pecho sobre su hombro acorto la distancia que persistía entre ambos. Sintiendo al momento la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo, de manera regocijante.

Sumado a ello, el embriagador aliento escapando de sus labios le incito a virar nuevamente sus pupilas hacía él, y observarle más de cerca, más cerca que nunca.

Atraído por algo más que la curiosidad sus pupilas se perdieron en la visión que yacía delante de él.

Y entonces… sucedió lo impensable…

Suigetsu apenas y rozo sus labios con los suyos, sintiendo el _confort_ de los delgados labios del espadachín.

No comprendía exactamente porqué lo había hecho, solo sabía que se había sentido tentado a besarle. Realmente no sabía que hacer, nunca antes lo había hecho, era joven e inexperto, además de que apenas y pudo hacerse de valor suficiente cómo para dar pie a ese inesperado acercamiento.

… fue algo involuntario…

Y separando sus labios de los suyos pasó a quedarse en un estado de bloqueo masivo de ideas, mismas que masacraron atrozmente su moralidad. En un trance en el que el choque de pensamientos no le brindó la oportunidad de recapitular lo que había hecho inconscientemente.

— _¿Lo bese…?_

Fue todo lo que pensó, abriendo los ojos al igual que dos platos. Permaneciendo petrificado y olvidándose de sus anhelos por hacerse con la espada legendaria.

Tal vez se debiera a ese sentimiento que se negó a aceptar por él, y debía de admitir que _ese_ algo era el naciente interés que tenía por el ninja de la niebla por sobre el de _samehada_, lo que fuera quizás la excusa perfecta para ir tras de él sin que la obviedad de las realidad escudada saliera a relucir a la vista de los demás, sobre todo a los ojos de la pelirroja.

— ¡Suigetsu! — Se escucho de pronto la demandante voz de la kunoichi a su espalda, y con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, por tan tremendo susto, se alejo por inercia de Kisame, para encararle torpemente.

— ¡No es necesario que grites! ¡No estoy sordo idiota! — Sentenció con la voz afectada, sin poder ocultar el rojo plasmado en sus mejillas.

— ¡Ey, Ey! ¡Tranquilo! — Aclaro acomodándose la gafas y echando un ojo al hombre que dormía detrás suyo armónicamente, y entonces, una picara sonrisa se esbozo en sus labios. — Por lo que veo tan estúpido cómo de costumbre solamente le has besado — Bufo con una mueca de complicidad; — Pensé que te lo llevarías a un hostal — Y se carcajeó socarronamente delante del joven que yacía rojo. Igual que un tomate.

Incitándole a echarse sobre de ella para acallar sus burlas.

— ¡¿De qué diablos hablas zorra? ¡Ni siquiera estábamos haciendo nada! ¡¿Acaso te traes esos lentes por gusto?

— ¡Eso dices porque no te dio tiempo! — Gritaba tumbándole al piso para montarse encima de él. Captando la atención de todos lo presentes, que sin demoras les rodearon para disfrutar de cerca del espectáculo — ¡De habernos demorado más seguro y lo hacen todo! ¡Ya decía yo que esa manía tuya de andarlo retando a duelo tenía algo más oculto!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que si!

— ¡Basta! — Rugió al fondo una fría voz que paralizo todos sus movimientos, como si con la fuerza de su dicción helara la atmosfera. Pareciendo que a su vez, el peso de la gravedad les sumiera a sus caprichos. Al girarse ambos, a mirar al portador de aquella inconfundible voz- ya con leves rasguños asomándose por la amplitud de toda su piel. Notoriamente despeinados, además de encontrárseles en una posición por demás comprometedora. En la que toda la dominación la tenía la escandalosa pelirroja- vieron a Uchiha Sasuke abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre, con el mismo porte de indiferencia que le equiparaba todo el tiempo, y con esos aires despectivos que dedicaba al resto de la concurrencia, en compañía de Juugo. Cual leal sombra le seguía muy de cerca, y les observaba con dejos de sorpresa — Déjense de estupideces.

— P- Pero Sasuke, te dije que nos esperaras afuera, no era necesario que…

— Lo hice porque sabía que esto pasaría — Tajo sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a la chica que se levantaba de su sitió e iba a plantarse a su lado; — ¡Oye tú! ¡El Akatsuki! ¿Podrías moverte de una vez? — Llamó al tiburón, y todos condujeron sus pupilas hasta donde se encontraba este.

— Demoraron demasiado — Respondió Kisame, irguiéndose de su lugar perezosamente. Acción por la cual el albino enmudeció y resintió un vuelco causando estragos en su corazón. — No me esperaba que fueras tan lento Sasuke- kun, — Y tomando a _samehada_ la llevo a su espalda, para ir y unírseles. No sin antes dedicar una atenta mirada por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante, de hacía largas horas antes. Quién apenas estando apunto de ponerse en pie, se ruborizo hasta las orejas, con este simple acto llevado a cabo por su parte.

— Larguémonos — Espeto escuetamente el Uchiha, para luego vérseles salir a todos de aquel lugar.

— _No… no puede ser_ — Se repetía una y otra vez. Bastante abochornado, con la mirada clavada al suelo. Y yendo sin darse cuenta hasta atrás del grupillo de ninjas renegados, que avanzaban firmes sin esperarle.

Sin poder aun dejar de sentir tremendos deseos porque la tierra le tragase en ese momento.

Estaba seguro de que estaba dormido.

— _No parecía estar fingiendo._

Especulaba. Pero entonces ¿Por qué respondió tan pronto Sasuke le llamo?

— _Quizás los gritos de Karin le despertaron._

Resolvió. Pero… ¿Por qué le miro de ese modo?

— _Fue como si me dijera que sabía lo que hice, pero…_

¿Entonces por qué se dejo?

— _¡Aaargggh! _

El suave rubor que poblaba sus mejillas se acrecentó más y más, al darle vueltas a la misma incógnita, y al levantar la mirada, atraído por las risillas de mofa emitidas de labios de la rastreadora- al verlo tan avergonzado y divirtiéndose de lo lindo con su problemática- , se sintió el hombre más idiota de todos, más idiota que la misma Karin. Forma en la que la calificaba.

— _Estúpida_ — Ladeo la mirada inconscientemente, hacía la espalda del espadachín. Sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón se agolpaban inexplicablemente al verle. Finalmente se encogió de hombros sin saber que hacer —

_Quizás la próxima vez simplemente vaya por samehada._

Fin

_

* * *

_

_Espero les haya gustado, ja ne~~_


End file.
